His Doggie Side
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: What will happen if Kagome brings back a box of dog treats,a bone and a red ball?What will happen to our favorite demon lord when he sees them? Find out inside!T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont own nothing exept my taco..........

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha im going home"Kagome said wile paking."No"Inuyasha said bored."No?.....SIT!"Kagome yelled wile stepping on the Hanyou.

1 Hour of fighting later.

"Fine lets go" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran to the they ran Kagome was making a mental list of things to buy.'Cat treats for Kirara,ramen for Inuyasha,candy for shippo,beer of miroku,and sun block for Sango'Kagome they reached the well "I will be back in 3 days."Kagome said wile jumping in the well.

"KAGOME!!!"Sota yelled than ran to his sister."Hey Sota"Kagome hugged her little brother."How is mom and grandpa?" "They are good,Mom went to the stor with grandpa."Sota answerd the unasked pulled Kgome into the shrine house."Hey Sota lets go shoping!"Kagome said cheerfuly."Ok he answerd.

Kagome ran up the stairs to her room to get her grabber her short frilly yellow sundress and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower Kagome skipped dow the grabber her little black bag and went to get Sota."Hey Sota"SHe yelled at the bottem of the stairs.

She walked up to his heared her brothers opend the door just a little to see her brother on the phone."Ya.....Ok......Happy 5 month aniversary I got you something....Ok see you tonight.I will pick you "Sota hung up the phone."Sota you have a girlfriend?!"Kagome squeeled in joy."Wlee umm-" "I MUST MEET HER!"Kagome jumped like a little school girl."Whats her name?" "Her name is Emma"Sota said blushing."AWWWWW You look SO cute right now!"Kagome squeeled.

A few minuts later of more jumping.....

Kagome slipped on her black ballet flats and skipped out the door."Yo Kagome what do girls like...you know for a gift?"Sota asked worried."Get her a BIG teddy bear with some cheese lovr not,also get her 12 red roases and 1 blue one"Kagome asked dreaming that Inuyasha would some day give her those things."Girls love that type of thing."She added.

After they got the gift......

"Lets go to the pet shop,I need to get something for KiraraKagome said wile walking into the pet walked went to get cat food for told him to get cat looked found herself in the dog "ZONE" as the poster walkked saw things from bones to toys to treats everything a dog could dream of.

Kagome grabbed a chiken flavored bone,red a box of dog also got a burger shaped noisy plush."Im getting theis things for Inuyasha,I want to see the reaction"She told Sota."Man I wish I could see that"He said amaganing Inuyasha chase the red payed for the went to hot topic.

"May I help you"The Hot Topic worker asked."No I need anyhting I will ask."Kagome said wile walking to her grabbed Tripple Black Garter Lace-Up Dress (LI:I saw this dress on the web site it is SEXY!!!! if you wanna see it go to .) She also got a pair of

Demoina Skull Chain Strap Boots.(I saw thies on the web site they are hot!).

Kagome finished buying the dress and and Sota went home."Kagome I have a date tonight so I gotta go pick up Emma"Sota said wile running out the door."Whate I wanna meet her!....Oh ya I forgot I gotta study...Can I meet her next time?"Kagome pouted."Ok next time"Sota said as he grabbed his money and ran out the door.

3 Days later.....

Kagome put on her new dress and her new changed her old ugly yellow monster of a bag,she changed it to a new black bag with left her hair down."Bye Mom,Sota and Grandpa"Kagome then ran to the well house and jumped down the well.

Kagome climbed out of the well."What are you waring"Inuaysha asked suprised at the Mikos new get up."I saw theis and i had to have them"Kagome said wile walking past him into walked by a tree and droped her bag on the looked v.s loked stares with Sesshoumaru,Thair newest pack looked down at her bag."I wonder what he wants with my bag.......OMG Oh bet he smells the dog treats.' Kagome grinned evily.

"Miko what is that smell coming from your bag?"He opend the grabbed the box and opend it in like slow she opend it,both the Inu brothers where next to her."What is that wonderful smell Kagome"Inuyasha asked in a zoned-out grabbed a treat,"You want it?.....GO GET IT"She threw it into the brothers ran after started to she started to laugh when they came boys where fighting over it,they where growling and endded up geting wimperd"I realy wanted that."."Inuyasha come here."Inuyasha walked up to got another treat."Inuyasha beg."Kagome bent down into a begging position."Good boy Inuyasha"Kagome tossed the ran after it but Seshoumaru got it first."Bad Fluffy that was not for you."Kagome scolded wile jaken here"Kagome put the treat in Inuyashas mouth.

Shippo went over to Kagomes bag to get the candy she got for a red ball came tummbaling out of the black grabbed the wiseld and the Inu brothers came iritated,they stared at the swung it left to kept staring at the red ball."You wanna the ball......go get it"Kagome flung it into the brothers where fighting over the Sesshoumaru gave the ball to Kagome."You want the ball"Kagome asked eyes where mostly growled......it was the playful type got on all 4 legs and started panting.

Kagome tossed the ,still on all 4s,ran after barked!Every one started to laugh exept came sat in a begging position with the ball in his mouth,and he was grabbed the ball raised it up in the barked."Sit"Sesshoumaru sat (in a doggie kind of wat) Inuyasha hit the floor."Sorry Inuyasha"Kagome looked down at the red eyed Sesshoumaru."Fluffy go get it"Kagome tossed it ran after it thought of playing ball with Sesshoumaru in his deamon started to giggle."Kagome can I toss it"Sang asked."Sure here"Kagome gave the ball to Sango."Sesshou boy..."Sesshoumaru looked up at her with puppy dog eyes."You want the ball" *BARK* You wanna the ball boy? *Bark* Go get it"Sango tossed the hot on its trail.

"Inuyasha you wanna play with us?" "Ok Kagome.....Can I try"Inuyasha asked "Sure...Who new Sesshoumaru of all people would fech a ball or eat dog treats."Kagome said."He is a full Inu Deamon after all.I guess since he is full dog her has the traite so one too"Inuyasha sain to Kagome."Ya I guess"Kagome gave the ball too Inuyasha."Hey you stupid mut...you want the get it"Inuyasha faked the toss and hid the ball behind ran around looking for finaly notest and growled at Inuyasah."Hanyou where is my ball"Sesshoumarus demon asked."Here you want it" "Give this Sesshoumaru the ball" "Go get it."Inuyasha tossed the ball.

"Sesshoumaru give me the ball" "No mine" "Give it ot me" "MINE!!" Kagome got a treat "Give it to me if you want the treat" "TREAT bark bakk" Sesshoumaru dropped the ball,Kagome gave him a treat."Good boy"Kagome scrached his beast mate a Purr sound then liked her hand.

A wile later

"What happend to this Sesshoumaru"He asked found himself curled in a ball next to the Miko.

"Aww man guys hes back to I like his beast batter.


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer:i dont own nothingz...man im EXTERA hiper today!

Chapter 2

Kagome woke walked over to the river to get she came back everyone was up."Shippo did you go in my bag again?"Kagome asked wile looking at her screwed up black bag."No but I did hear growaling last night."Shippo answerd."Hmm.....the ball is gone...where is that thing."Kagome said to herself."GRRRRR" Everyone jumped in was examaning the ground for the ball wile Sango looked for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango came running to tthe demon started to laugh."Inuyasha the ball is MINE!!" Sessh's beast groweld."No its MINE" They bothe faugh over the ball."Give me the of you."Kagome reached for the ball,that was in Sesshoumarus tryed to take it away but Sesshoumaru started to foam at the mouth! "I think he has rabies" Kagome said quiatly to Sango.

"I know how to get the ball back" Shippo ran to Kagomes emo grabbed the chiken flavored ran to the gang....But then he tripped over a landed flat on his gatting up,he ran to Sessh."Sesshy boy you wanna the bone...yes boy you wanna the bone......go get it" Shippo yelled wile throwing the bone into the forest."Guys try not to give theis things to Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru without my super it?" Kagome said sternly."Yes ma'am" They said in union. "Rarr brark bark Grrark" Sesshoumaru barked wile running after the bone with a abandon ball in his trail.

Kagome reached down and grabbed the ball. Kagome walked back to her emo bag and stuffed the ball in. She felt something press on her ass. "Ahhh" She screemed and every one else laughed at her missfortune. Sesshoumaru was in his dog form wile pressing his nose agenst Kagomes ass. He started to nizzle her butt. She swiftly turned around and looked him in the eyes "Awww he is so cute!" Kagome gasped and hugged him. He pressed his muzzle agenst her body and her boobs, every one gasped wile she cuddled close to him. Everyone backed away and ran away from the scene. They didnt want to die just yet.

"Master I have missed you....Thank you Sesshoumaru was getting on my nerves. Well my name is....I guess I dont have a name" Kagome looked as thou she was in deep thought. "Well my lovebal puppy I shall name you Fluffy" Kagome hugged and kissed the big fluffy dog. "As you wish master." Fluffy said as he cuddled into her bressts more. Kagome giggled and let go, he wimperd a bit.

He curled up in a ball and cuddled with his master Kagome. Everyone came back to find Sesshou-I mean Fluffy chewing on the burger shaped squeeky plush and Kagome lieing on his back scraching behind his ear as he purred. "Kagome what are you doing to Sesshoumaru" inuyasha said angry yet scared. "I am cuddaling woth my fluffy boy...Wwell let me explain Sesshoumaru and his beast are like 2 different beans so I named Sesshoumarus beast Fluffy" Kagome explaind to everyone.

"Yes and I am her pet" Fluffy barked. "Yes you are my fluffy wuffy wonderful luvabal pet" Kagome nuzzled him and he purred. Everyoones eyes practicly poped out of thair eye sockets. Sango gasped Miroku wiggled his eyebrrows suggestivly and Inuyasha was mad...in the jelous ttpe way....'Why is Inuyasha jelous' Kagome thought.

Fluffy turned to Inuyasha and growled in ancient inu language "grrrrr Grraw" Fluffy growled "What you mangy mutt! You chalange me? you say Master...Kagome?.....I am her pet not you! I knew her longer than you, you big ball of fluff" They both growled at eachother. They began to attack. Fluffy pounced on Inuyasha wile Inuyasha grabbed tensiga (spell?) and trew Wind Scar Kagome gasped and yelled "SIT" Inuyasha hit the floor wile Fluffy sat on his butt. "Both of you are my pets so take a chill pill" Kagome said handing them a little blue pill like candy. They both chewed the candy and relaxed. The brothers just looked at eachother. "Come here both of you" Both the Inus walked to Kagome with thair heads down ears flat on thair scalp and fluffys tail between his legs. Kagome hugged them both.

"Your both my pets so dont fight. I love you both" Both Inus began to blush a bit. Kagome gave them both a treat and cuddled a bit then ate dinner. "Fluffy Inuyasha dinner!" Kagome called. She put down 4 dog bowls 2 where red for Inuyasha and 2 where white for Fluffy. "I got you guys pedagree!" Kagome sand wile the Inus chowed down on the new food. Once they finnished Inuyasha purched up in a tree close to Kagome and Fluffy curled in a ball and Kagome slept on the crook of his furry neck.

Fluffy turned back into Sesshoumaru over nifgt. Sesshoumaru looked at the Miko that he was cuddled with. 'What happend' He thoughwile looking at the Miko.

Her eye lashes cresed her check and her black blue hair draped over her face a little. Sesshoumaru moved his hands and gently stroked a little strand of silky hair out of her face. 'hey what am I doing' Sesshoumaru got up swiftly and Kagomes head hit the floor. "Owww....Oh hey Sesshoumaru.....I see you are back" Kagome glansed up at Sesshoumaru. "Hey guys Sesshoumaru is back" Everyone groned.


End file.
